Super Smash Bros ULTIMATE:A Story Retold
by NormalBoiShane
Summary: This is about the Smash characters and how Kirby saved his fellow fighters in a more story way.
1. The Blast.

**So this is more of a retelling of World Of Light But more detailed.Yeah.This is one of my first,"Fanfictions."I don't know what else to call it.Well Here's the story.Also,!!SPOILER ALERT!!This Will Use More Talking.So I adjusted the opening to where a few more people talk.**

Fox:Don't let a single one get away!

[Dozens And Dozens Of Master Hands fly around a light source,Known as Galeem.]

Mario:You Got It Fox!

Marth*Sigh*...We'll each need to take down at least ten.

ZeldaEliminate your fears!It's now or never!

Pit:Yeah!We'll win this I know we can!

Shulk:!

[Shulk would see into the future seeing what would happen]

Shulk:Guys Watch ou-

[Beams would be sent out of Galeem]

Mario:Oh-a No!It's-a not going to end like this-a-

[Mario and many other would get hit by many attacking beams of light]

Yoshi:Yoshi!!!

[Yoshi And again,many more would get hit by those bright beams only leaving one hero left.]

Kirby:Poyo!Poyo!

[Kirby was riding his warp star at very high speeds.Beams all around him as he flew even faster.

Then he warped!]

Kirby:Po-Poyo!

[Kirby hit a edge of an mountain and runs threw out the area running into an evil clone Mario.]

[Mario and Kirby went back and forth fighting with many powers like fireballs and inhaling.]

[...But Kirby came out victorious returning Mario to normal!]

Mario:Thank you so-a much Kirby!

Kirby:Poyo!*Jumps Up*

[Mario Grabs Kirby and they run off running into a split.]

**This is where I end the chapter,sadly.I would continue but I want you guys to vote on which way we should take.**

**West-Lucina/Marth.(I think-)**

**North-Sheik.**

**East-Villager.**

**So just leave a review or whatever saying which way the story should go.**


	2. Long Way to go!

**Alrighty!So We only got one vote in the span of a day,and that was to go north.Anyway,I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Mario:Hey-a Kirby lets-a go **North**!

Kirby:Poyo!

[Mario would run up North with Kirby following him.When they arrived they met Sheik.]

Sheik:Bring It,Plumber.

Mario:I'll give it all I-a got!

[Mario would Jump into Sheik and throw fireballs at her.]

[Kirby would smash her with his hammer knocking her down.]

Kirby:Poyo!

[Mario Pulls Sheik Up.]

Sheik:Thank you,Plumber.

Mario:No-a problem!

[Galeem would now start flashing,causing a bother person to get spit out,and land more north.]

[They ran towards the person.]

[It was Yoshi,Mario could not fight his best friend.Mario Tried and dodge.]

Sheik:What are you doing help us out!

Kirby:Poyo!

[Kirby would hit Yoshi with his cutter,turning him normal.]

Yoshi:Yoshi!

Mario:Lets-a go!

[They would adventure farther running into BOWERS's Castle.They all ran up the moat.]

[Then,Mario stopped them.]

Mario:This is personal.Let's-a go,YOSHI.

Yoshi:Yoshi,Yoshi!

[Mario and Yoshi ran threw BOWSER's Castle and finally met up with him.]

Bowser:Ah...I see you made it,Mario.Well I'm going to stop you!You won't get past me!

[Bowser would rapidly grow.This caught Samus attention,Samus had broken out of the evilness.She also reduced Luigi and Lucario.She ran towards BOWSER's castle.]

Samus:Hurry Up!We need to stop that beast!

[Kirby saw this as well and flew up towards Bowser.During this Sheik rescued the Princess and they got out of the castle.]

Sheik:Are you alright,your majesty?

Peach:Oh,Yes I'm fine!

[Daisy would land on the ground next to them.]

Daisy:Hiya,the names Daisy.

Sheik:I'm Sheik.Or most people know me as Princess Zelda.

(In this story Zelda can turn into Sheik.)

[Bowser would knock Samus off,but Kirby would hit Bowser making him shrink.This caused him to lose the extra evilness,and he was furious at Galeem.So he tagged along with Mario and Yoshi.They all ran out of the castle and met up with everyone.]

Peach:Mario!

Mario:Princess!

[They would hug each other.]

Sheik:Guys!We don't have much time!Lets go!

[Everyone would start running Away from Bowser's castle and back to where the other 2 characters were standing.]

[They all broke into a fight.Not to long after Team Kirby won and unlocked Villager and Lucina.]

**Sadly,that's where chapter 2 ends,And if you need help keeping track of who's been rescued since the blast I'll be doing a list count with all the characters.**

**_Kirby_**

**_Mario_**

**_Sheik_**

**_Yoshi_**

**_Bowser_**

**_Samus_**

**_Lucario_**

**_Luigi_**

**_Peach_**

**_Daisy_**

**_Villager_**

**_Lucina._**


	3. Split!

**Ah...So We're back,But this time our heros do something that never happened in Ultimate History!Enjoy!**

Daisy:Ooo!Its a 2 Way split!

[Daisy Pointed at east and west.The place's we didn't choose to go.]

Yoshi:Yoshi!(We should split up!)

Mario:Okie Dokie!

[Team 1:Kirby,Luigi,Yoshi,Daisy,Sheik.]

[Team 2:Mario,Peach,Lucina,Villager,Bowser]

Samus:What about the rest of us?

[They found Donkey Kong and Olimar.]

Lucario:We should Back North.There is more to explore.

Samus:Ok!

[Team 3:Samus,Lucario,DK,Olimar.]

Team 1:Let's go!

Kirby:Poyo!

[Team 1 would run East.]

Team 3:Hurry!We Have no time to waste!

[Team 3 runs North.]

Mario:That leaves us!

[Team 2 Runs West.]

[With TEAM 2]

Peach:So,Mario...How has it been lately?

Mario:It's-a been good!

Lucina:No time for chatting!We must get going!-

[They would be ambushed by a Team Of Diddy Kong,Meta Knight,And Pikachu.]

Mario:Oh No!

[Lucina grabbed Mario and hit the team.]

Meta Knight:Thank you,Lucina.

Lucina:No problem Metal Face.

Mario:Ha Ha!Well Anyway let's get going.

[WITH TEAM 3.]

Lucario:Where are we?

Samus:Somewhere Up North.Maybe we could ride in the water.

Donkey Kong:Yeah But no body on Team know how to swim!

Lucario:We can make a raft DK.

Olimar:I-I guess so...!

Samus:Let's Get building.

[They built a raft.]

Samus:Everybody On.

[They all hop on and then they get attacked by...]

[WITH TEAM 1]

Kirby:Poyo!

[They has found PAC-MAN.]

Pac-Man:Yeah Kirby!We should get going!

Yoshi:Yoshi!(I agree!)

Luigi:O-Okie Dokie-

Daisy:Come on Luigi!Don't Be so scared!There are 6 of us too Stop Whoever That big ball of light is!

Luigi:Yeah!You're right!

**Sadly that's the end.But You Guys can once again vote!Yeah you heard me!So vote on who you want too join team 3.You Guys can vote for any character that hasn't been recused.**

**Here's the people that HAVE been rescued.**

**_Kirby_**

**_Mario_**

**_Sheik_**

**_Yoshi_**

**_Bowser_**

**_Peach_**

**_Daisy _**

**_Samus_**

**_Luigi_**

**_Lucario_**

**_Olimar_**

**_Donkey Kong_**

**_Diddy Kong_**

**_Meta-Knight_**

**_Pikachu_**

**_Pac-man_**


End file.
